


The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Loki Stabs, Loki is Ridiculous, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Any way the wind blows





	The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).



_Nothing really matters_

 

 

song used is Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen

 

Canon Compliant through Thor:Ragnarok, No Infinity Wars spoilers

 

[Download 163 mb Mp4](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-The%20Tragedy%20of%20Loki%20of%20Asgard.m4v) (right click and save as)

 

[Stream on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/279689537) Password is "stab"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last Fall and held onto it in case I needed it for VVC and for better Ragnarok source. In the end, I had *plenty* of VVC vids and so, yeah, have a long ass Loki vid. 
> 
> All feedback, concrit, concerns or questions are welcomed like Loki welcomes chaos.


End file.
